1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computers, and particularly to a computer including an expansion card.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, one or more expansion slots are disposed on a motherboard of a computer for connecting expansion cards. However, as computers become more compact, the current expansion cards make it difficult to place memory modules on the motherboard of the computer in a more compact configuration.
Therefore, a new type of computer is desired to overcome the above described shortcoming.